The Undertaker
The Undertaker appeared in every Smackdown game series, For over twenty years, one man has dominated the sports-entertainment industry like no other. The Deadman will likely be remembered as the innovator behind some of wrestling's most horrifying and gruesome match types such as Hell in a Cell, Casket and Buried Alive matches and with a jaw-dropping 21-1 WrestleMania winning streak - which includes victories over a who's who's list of Sports-Entertainment. Names include Kane, Triple H, Randy Orton, Edge, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, The Big Show, Batista, Diesel and many more. He has undoubtedly earned the nickname "The Phenom" of World Wrestling Entertainment. The Undertaker's career accomplishments include six World Championships, multiple tag titles and even the Hardcore Championship! Despite constant rumors of his retirement, he continues to be a force to be reckoned with - both in and outside of the ring. 's Undertaker entrance]] WWF Smackdown! Undertaker appeared In WWF Smackdown! as one of the 36 Playable Characters. He wears his "Ministry of Darkness" attire. WWF Smackdown! 2: Know Your Role Undertaker appears in WWF Smackdown 2: Know Your Role as a part of the default roster. He assumes his American Bad Ass persona, wearing jeans and a sleeveless blue work shirt. Although he does not have his theme due to WWF not able to licence his theme. WWF Smackdown! Just Bring It Undertaker appears again is Smackdown's third incarnation, this time as a Tag Team Champion with Kane. WWE Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth Undertaker debuts his Big Evil attire and hairstyle in this game. WWE Smackdown! Here Comes The Pain For the first time The Undertaker appears twice, first under his Big Evil gimmick and second as a WWE Legend with his 1996 deadman iconic attire.. WWE Smackdown vs. Raw Like his brother Kane, Undertaker again appears twice, both as his newly revamped Deadman character that debuted at Wrestlemania 20, and in his 1992 old school gray gloved attire. WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2006 Undertaker appears as he did in the original Smackdown vs. RAW, wearing leather pants and a black singlet top. WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007 Here, The Undertaker debuts his sleeveless unitard attire. WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 Undertaker appears as he does in the 2007 version. WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2009 Undertaker appears again WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2010 Undertaker appears again. WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2011 Undertaker appears again in his Deadman Attire. His Ministry of Darkness and American Badass attires can be played via DLC. He is the main antagoinhst in svr 2011 WWE '12 Undertaker appears in his WrestleMania 27 Deadman Attire in which he faced Triple H, His Alt Attire is his WrestleMania 26 Hooded Attire in which he faced Shawn Michaels. WWE '13 The Undertaker appears again in his Shaved head attire along with his Attitude 1997 Attire. Also his Ministry of Darkness Attire is Available through a Free Download from the In-Game Store WWE 2K14 The Undertaker appears once with 3 different versions of the 1997 "Deadman" Undertaker, 1994 "Retro" Undertaker (New Generation Era and Attitude Era) and Through the "Phenom Limited Edition" and DLC from the In-Game Store, "American Badass" Undertaker. WWE 2K15 He appears in this game in his WrestleMania 30 Attire in which his streak finally ended by Brock Lesnar and also in his 1991 Attire from the "Path of the Warrior" Showcase DLC. WWE 2K16 He appears in this game in his WrestleMania 31 Attire in which he faced Bray Wyatt, this was also the first WrestleMania since his Streak was broken, also through the Austin Showcase his Ministry of Darkness and American Badass persona's are unlocked to play as, this is the first time in over a decade where his American Badass persona has the Rollin' entrance theme by Limp Bizkit. Gallery :Main Article: Undertaker/Image Gallery References Category:WWE Smackdown vs. Raw Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K Wrestlers Category:WWF/WWE Smackdown Wrestlers